


Klainanigans!When the Boys Got Sick

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes getting sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!When the Boys Got Sick

Noah hadn’t even closed the door to the apartment behind him when he had Kurt tugging on one of his hands.

“Come on Daddy,” he told Noah, dragging him toward the bedroom.

“Baby? What? Let me put down my stuff first.” He tried to pull loose from Kurt, but his hand was held firmly between both of Kurt’s, and he was being very insistent.

“Blaine doesn’t feel good Daddy. And I tried to make him take tylenol and drink some juice, but he smacked me and said ‘go ‘way Kurt.’ You need to fix him so he can get up and play. Because I’m bored.”

Daddy didn’t really listen to all of what Kurt said after he heard “Blaine doesn’t feel good.” It was more background noise as he went back to the bedroom. Where poor Blaine was huddled, under a lot of covers, shivering and coughing.

“Oh munchkin. What’s wrong?” Daddy said, sitting next to Blaine and feeling his forehead. “You’re hot.”

“Go ‘way Daddy,” Blaine mumbled, trying to squirm away from Noah’s hand. “I’m sleepy, and my skin hurts.

“I can imagine. You’re burning up. Do you want cranberry juice or orange?”

“Just sleep Daddy,” Blaine said, then mumbled something Noah couldn’t figure out.

Noah turned to look at Kurt, “Baby, can you go and get a sippy cup with cranberry juice?”

Kurt nodded and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Noah said, “It should only be ⅔ juice. The rest should be ice and cold water. Okay?”

“I know Daddy,” Kurt said, walking out to the kitchen. 

“Thank you baby,” Noah held his hand back out, trying to figure out how high Blaine’s fever was. Blaine didn’t like that.

“Daddddddyyyyyyyy,” Blaine whined scratchily, pulling away and batting at Daddy’s hand weakly. “Leave me ‘lone. I’m tired.”

“I know munchkin; just let Daddy see if you have a fever. We’ll get you some juice and some medicine, and you’ll be feeling better.”

Blaine tried wiggling away, whining. He wanted Daddy to go away and let him sleep. Daddy wasn’t going to do that though.

When Kurt came back in, Noah took the offered sippy cup, “Thank you baby. Come on Blaine. Sit up for me so you can drink a little.”

Blaine shook his head irritably, and Kurt crept closer to the bed, watching. Blaine was pale and sweaty, and Kurt felt bad; he looked like he was miserable.

“Angel, you need to tell me what doesn’t feel good.”

“Me Daddy,” Blaine said. 

Noah sighed, “I understand that, but what part of you?”

“Everything hurts,” Blaine moaned; he just wanted everybody to leave him alone.

Noah began running through symptoms, “Does your head hurt?”

That got a nod.

“I can hear you coughing, and it sounds like your throat too. Anything else?”

“Everywhere Daddy.” Blaine wasn’t exaggerating. His skin and his bones ached. He couldn’t breathe through his nose which meant he couldn’t really suck his thumb. 

“Kurt,” Daddy said, “Can you be my big boy and get the thermometer for me? Bring out the whole box from the bathroom. I’m guessing somebody needs cold medicine.”

“I don’t like med’cine,” Blaine whined, refusing to drink any juice. He didn’t want stupid cold medicine. It made him feel loopy.

Kurt walked to the bathroom. When he returned a minute later, he was empty-handed. “Thermometer’s gone Daddy,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What about cold medicine?”

“You throwed it out. It was expired. ‘Member?”

Daddy was feeling a little overwhelmed; he hadn’t expected to come home to this. And Blaine was normally so sweet and eager to please. He was being whiny and irritable; Noah could see all the signs of an impending melt-down, and Daddy didn’t know what to do.

Kurt leaned against Daddy, eyes worried. “I can stay with Blaine, Daddy. I’ll take good care of him while you go to the store. We’ll need soup too. And popsicles.”

“Are you sure?” Daddy asked, running his hand through Kurt’s hair.

“Uh huh. I promise. We won’t play doctor,” Kurt smiled at Daddy.

“That’s my good boy,” Noah leaned in to kiss Kurt. “Blaine,” he said, kneeling next to the bed so he could make eye contact with him, “Kurt’s going to stay with you munchkin. Daddy will be back in half an hour. Okay?”

Blaine, face screwed up in irritation, nodded. He wanted Daddy to leave him alone. Maybe if he could sleep while Daddy was gone, he wouldn’t feel so sore and stuffy by the time he got back.

“Drink some juice for me first,” Daddy ordered, forcing Blaine to sit up.

Not even opening his eyes, Blaine drank half of the sippy cup of juice, and then laid back down.

“Do you want anything while I’m out?” Daddy asked him. “I’ll get you some soup. Do you want noodle or rice?”

“Go ‘way,” Blaine moaned, rolling onto his tummy and shoving his head under the pillow. He didn’t want to eat anything. Ever.

Noah decided to just go to the store. The sooner he left, the sooner he’d get back. Kurt followed him out to the living room.

“And Get Better Bears Daddy. Because he’s coughing. But not the grape kind because he doesn’t like fake grape. The honey. And he likes noodles better than rice. And more juice because we’re almost out.”

“Alright Kurt,” Daddy agreed, pulling his coat back on, “Make me a list.”

Kurt grabbed paper and pen and began writing everything down. Looking up at Daddy, he said, “And something for dinner tonight because you’re not gonna wanna cook if Blaine’s feeling yucky. And get enough stuff for a couple of days in case he’s sick for a while.”

Grabbing the list, Noah kissed Kurt again, “Be good. Take care of Blaine. Call me if you need anything.”

“And cold medicine Daddy. And the vapor bath stuff for babies,” Kurt continued to tick things off on his fingers that he was thinking of.

Daddy kissed him, silencing him for a minute, “I’ll be back in half an hour. Tops. Text me or call me if you think of anything else. And just let Blaine sleep unless he wants something.”

Kurt nodded, locking the door behind Daddy and going back to the bedroom.

“Blaine?” he said.

Blaine groaned, “Why won’t nobody leave me ‘lone to sleep?” he said. His head hurt and his tummy hurt and he couldn’t stop coughing.

Kurt crawled into bed next to Blaine. “Daddy went to get you stuff so you’ll feel better,” he said. “Do you want more juice?”

Blaine pulled his head out from under the pillow and rolled onto his back, “No.”

Kurt settled down, watching Blaine quietly. He felt bad that he couldn’t do anything for Blaine. “I told Daddy to get you popsicles,” he offered.

“Go ‘way Kurt,” Blaine groaned, curling up into a ball. He didn’t want to be sick.

Kurt didn’t go away. Instead, he lay next to Blaine on the bed, watching him. When Daddy got home, he got a swat.

“I told you to leave Blaine alone, Kurt,” Daddy said.

“I’m not bugging him,” Kurt protested, “I’m just keeping him company.”

“I don’t want you keeping him company,” Daddy told him. “He’s probably contagious, and the last thing I need is for both of you to be sick.”

Blaine whined unhappily when Daddy touched his forehead again, “I need you on your tummy angel,” Daddy said. 

Blaine shook his head irritably, “Nooooooooooooooo,” he whined.

“Yes,” Daddy responded. Looking at Kurt, he said, “Baby, don’t make me tell you again. Go out to the living room. You can watch some TV if you want.”

Kurt stomped out of the room; Daddy decided to ignore it. He had another battle on his hands first. 

“Blaine, you need to let Daddy take your temperature. I can tell you have a fever, and we need to figure out how high it is.”

“No Daddy,” Blaine said. It would have been a yell, but his voice was too raspy.

Noah easily rolled Blaine onto his tummy. Swatting him (very lightly) a few times on the back of his legs, Daddy told him, “Don’t you tell Daddy no, Blaine Anderson. When I tell you to do something, I mean it.”

Blaine burst into noisy, frustrated tears. Kurt had gotten sick shortly after they moved into their own place, and Blaine knew exactly how Daddy intended to take his temperature. He didn’t want that stupid thermometer, and he didn’t want soup. He wanted to sleep until his life sucked less. 

Daddy gently rubbed Blaine’s bare legs where he’d swatted, “I know monkey. It’s no fun being sick. Will you be my good boy so we can get you fixed up?”

Blaine continued to sob as Daddy drew his pants down and took his temperature. When he was all done, Blaine angrily jerked his pajamas back up and then curled on his side. 

Noah sympathetically brushed curls away from Blaine’s face. “I know you don’t like this, munchkin, but Kurt and I want to make things as easy as possible. So, what can we do?”

“Want sleep,” Blaine mumbled.

Noah nodded, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair one last time before standing up. “Well, I need you to take some medicine, and have a little bit of soup, and then Kurt and I will leave you to sleep. Okay?”

“No med’cine,” Blaine complained.

Daddy didn’t bother to argue, measuring a dose of the medicine and then forcing Blaine to sit up. The smaller boy unhappily swallowed the NyQuil, and then shrugged away from Daddy. 

“I’m going to make you some soup,” Daddy walked out to the kitchen, where Kurt was calmly unpacking everything and heating up soup for Blaine. “No stove for little boys,” Daddy reprimanded gently.

“You needed help,” Kurt explained, stirring the pot.

Daddy took the spoon away and swatted Kurt lightly, “I appreciate that, but don’t do it again.”

Kurt nodded, staying next to Daddy as the soup heated, and then getting the bowl. Daddy wouldn’t let him take dinner in to Blaine, which got some complaints, but Daddy settled him onto the couch with cartoons.

“Stay here sweetheart. I need to feed Blaine. Then, we can order whatever you want for dinner.”

“Can I order while you’re in there?”

Noah gratefully kissed Kurt, “That would be wonderful. Do you need anything from the bedroom? I’m going to get your jammies and Mr. Prickles, but Blaine needs to rest.”

Kurt shook his head no, but corrected Noah, “Hamish,” and Daddy left to feed Blaine. After considering his options, Kurt grabbed his phone to order dinner, then went back to waiting on the couch. When Daddy came out, carrying Kurt’s thick footy pajamas.

Kurt shook his head no again, “No Daddy. Not those ones.”

“Yeah,” Noah said calmly. “You need something warmer tonight. It’s cold outside.”

“Is warm in the bed with all three of us,” Kurt protested.

Noah was not looking forward to the next part of the conversation. “You’re sleeping out here tonight.”

“What? No I’m not,” Kurt was outraged. “We sleep together. I’m not sleeping out here by myself.”

“You are,” Daddy said, handing Kurt his stuffed hedgehog. “You can wait to put your jammies on until dinner gets here, but you are sleeping out here. I need to watch Blaine to make sure he’s okay, but I don’t want you to get sick too. It’ll be fun.”

“Will not be,” Kurt complained, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“Kurt,” Daddy was interrupted by loud coughing from the bedroom, and he stood up, “You are sleeping out here. I need to go check on Blaine.”

He settled on the couch, listening to Daddy talking calmly to Blaine. When the food came, Kurt grabbed it and then got a plate and forks from the kitchen. 

When Daddy came back out, he was pleasantly surprised to find a sweet and apologetic little boy who had everything set for them to eat.

“I ordered more than we needed. I figured it reheats well,” Kurt explained, snuggling next to Noah and opening his mouth.

Daddy fed them both from the same plate as they watched cartoons. After a while, Kurt felt the need to clarify. “Is not like I like the idea of sleeping out here without you both, but I understand. I’ll be good.”

“That’s my good baby,” Daddy praised, stroking Kurt’s hair. He waited until they had finished eating to shoo Kurt into the bathroom. After a quick bath, he got Kurt into jammies and then made up a bed on the couch.

“I’ll just be in the bedroom,” Daddy explained quietly. “You can come and get me if you need me.”

“Story?” Kurt said. 

“Raincheck baby? I need to wake him up to give him more medicine and check his temp. I promise that I’ll read you two stories tomorrow though.”

“Okay. Can I read?”

“You can read for 30 minutes, but then I expect the light to be off and you to be sleeping. Fair?”

“‘K Daddy,” Kurt allowed himself to be tucked in, and took the Kindle offered to him. He tried to hand it back, “This is yours.”

“And yours is?”

“Bedroom,” Kurt replied.

“That’s right. I’m sure you can find something on there that you can read.”

Kurt made a face at him, but Daddy smiled. Kissing Kurt and pulling the blankets up to cover him, he knelt next to the couch.

“You’ve got Hamish Prickles, you’ve got blankets, and you’ve got my kindle. Do you want some water?”

Kurt nodded, “Please.”

Daddy got him a glass with ice water, and Kurt thanked him. It was nice to have something other than a sippy cup. When Daddy saw his look of surprise, he gave Kurt another kiss. “You are being a very big boy and not arguing with me. I appreciate that.”

Kurt preened a little at that. Then, looking at the clock, he said, “30 minutes? So I can read until 10:00?” 

“I know it’s early for a Friday, baby, but I don’t want you getting sick for me too. Okay?”

That got him a serious nod. Kurt liked this, being treated like a big boy and trusted, and he wanted to show Daddy that the trust was not misplaced. “Please may I have my phone so I can set my alarm?”

Daddy handed it to him with a grin, “That’s my good, responsible boy.” 

Kurt smiled again, and then settled down to read, while Daddy went back to the bedroom to take care of Blaine.

Who was deeply, and quite vocally, unhappy about being woken up. Noah was amazed; this was probably the worst behavior he had ever seen from Blaine, who was normally sweet and docile.

Daddy started out gentle. Nobody liked being sick. So, he manhandled Blaine into the position he needed him in to check his temperature. When Blaine went limp, refusing to sit up so he could take another dose of cold medication, Daddy had to be a bit sterner.

“Blaine, you sit up for me now. Don’t make Daddy tell you again.”

Blaine shook his head stubbornly, pouting.

Noah sighed, swatting Blaine’s leg, “Blaine Riley Anderson, do you need a spanking to remember how to behave yourself?”

“Can’t spank me,” Blaine whined. “I’m sick. Isn’t nice.”

“Can and will spank you, if you don’t sit up and take your medicine like a good boy.”

Blaine grumbled, but he sat. Drinking down the cold medicine, he made a face, “Is the yuckiest thing EVER, Daddy.”

“I know. Do you want juice or water in your bedtime bottle?”

“No bottle, sleep,” Blaine curled back up, holding tightly to Boofus. 

“Yes bottle, munchkin. Do you want grape juice?”

Blaine whined wordlessly, waving Daddy away, and Noah decided to just make the damn bottle. 

Kurt smiled at him from the couch, “I’m reading quietly,” he said.

Noah appreciated that he typically had at least one well behaved kid at a time. It was unusual that the well behaved child was Kurt, but he’d take what he could get.

“I see that; you are being such a good boy for Daddy. I think tomorrow, Blaine is still going to be sick. But, when he gets better, we’re going to go and do something fun. What do you think we should do?” As Noah asked, he moved around the kitchen, pouring grape juice into a bottle and adding water and ice.

“I don’t care,” Kurt said, watching Daddy as he made the bottle. 

“You don’t?” That was also surprising.

“Nu uh. Can we watch movies tomorrow?”

“Oh, so that’s what you’re angling for?” Noah stopped to sit next to Kurt, playing with his hair for a minute.

“Isn’t angling Daddy. We can’t go outside because Blaine is sick. Movies are fun, and even if Blaine doesn’t feel good, he can still watch.”

“Fair enough baby.” He checked his watch, and Kurt shook his head.

“I got 10 more minutes. I know.”

“Thank you,” Noah leaned over to kiss him again. “Good night. Come and get me if you need me.”

Kurt nodded, returning to his book, and Noah returned to their bedroom. Blaine had drifted back off to sleep, and Noah was forced to shake him awake.

Cradling him, he slipped the nipple into Blaine’s mouth. “Go on monkey. Drink your juice.”

Blaine pouted his way through the bottle, and then he curled up on his side, away from Daddy, falling asleep. He slept through the night, although Daddy woke him up enough to take more cold medicine and take his temperature again.

In the morning, a thoroughly disgruntled Blaine practically pushed Daddy out of bed. “Go awaaaaaaaaaay Daddyyyyyyyyyyy. Your feet are cold, and your face is scratchy, and I wanna be left ‘lone.” 

“Blaine Riley,” Noah stood next to the bed, hands on his hips. Even half asleep, he could muster a pretty scary glare. “I’m not going to put up with this attitude little boy. You’re going to get spanked if you can’t be nice.”

Looking at Daddy through itchy eyes, Blaine blinked several times. “I don’t feel goooooooooooooooooood.” 

“I know you don’t. That’s why you need to listen to me and do what you’re told. I’m trying to help you feel better. Stop being such a brat.”

Kurt wandered in then, rubbing at his face. “Daddy? Does Blaine feel better?” he mumbled, half asleep.

“Go ‘way stupid,” Blaine said, whipping a pillow at Kurt.

Up until this point, Kurt had been pretty sympathetic to Blaine. But he had been forced to sleep on the couch by himself, and now Blaine was being mean. Scowling at his boyfriend, Kurt started.

“You’re such a little-”

Daddy covered Kurt’s mouth. “Stop,” he ordered. “You’re tired, and you’re about to do something to get yourself in trouble. Go pick out something for breakfast.” 

Removing his hand from Kurt’s mouth, he wasn’t surprised when Kurt argued. “But he started it, Daddy,” Kurt complained, finger pointing at Blaine. “Isn’t fair. Just because he’s sick doesn’t mean he’s ‘llowed to be bad.”

“You let me worry about that,” Daddy told Kurt, forcibly turning him toward the door. He swatted Kurt gently, and was happy to see him walking out toward the kitchen.

Kurt stopped in the hallway. “I can get my own breakfast?” he asked.

“If you don’t need the stove. Or the oven. You know what you’re allowed to do in the kitchen.” Kurt nodded and then rushed off to the kitchen. 

Noah had rules about sugar, and breakfast was boring. No sugar cereals at all (although they were allowed to have them for snacks), and only a little tiny sugar on the boring cereal Daddy did make them eat. If Kurt made his breakfast before Daddy finished handling Blaine, he could finally put enough sugar on his cheerios.

Daddy considered calling after Kurt, to remind him not to use too much sugar. Deciding that Kurt probably deserved a little coddling and flexibility at the moment, he turned to look at Blaine.

Who was sitting up in bed, pouting. “You go ‘way now too Daddy,” he ordered imperiously. It was a little hard to take seriously since his curls were wild and he still had pillow creases across his cheek.

“Excuse me?” Noah raised one eyebrow, looking at Blaine. He put up with a fair amount of crabby behavior when the boys were tired. Or hungry. Or too hot. Really, any time they were uncomfortable. There was a line though. “I think you may want to think about how you’re talking to people.”

“I don’t feel good,” Blaine wailed, flopping onto his back. He wanted to be left alone.

“I understand that,” Noah sat next to Blaine, “It’s not that I’m not sympathetic, but you can’t just act like a brat.” Carding fingers through Blaine’s hair, he waited. When he didn’t get a response, he said, “I’m waiting for an apology please.”

“Sorry. Now will you pleeeeease leave me ‘lone so I can sleep Daddy? I’m not being bad; I’m sleepy.”

Daddy stood back up, “I’m going to go and make you some breakfast. I want the attitude gone when I get back.”

“I don’t want breakfast.”

Noah didn’t bother to respond, going to the kitchen and putting together a smoothie. He found a crazy straw, hoping that the additional touch would get Blaine to drink his breakfast without a spanking.

No luck. Blaine wouldn’t even uncurl from the fetal position he was in, pillow over his head.

Noah had enough. Putting the smoothie on the dresser, where he figured it was less likely to be knocked over, he sat down on the bed. Pulling Blaine over his lap, he proceeded to impress upon him the importance of obeying Daddy, even on those occasions that one does not feel well. Given how absolutely cruddy Blaine was feeling, it didn’t take much.

“Stop! Daddy stop!” he wailed, head hurting even more. “I be good. I drink it!” When Daddy didn’t stop, Blaine yelled, “KURT!”

Noah cracked his hand down several more times before righting the sobbing boy. “You’re going to obey me?”

Blaine nodded, crying. “Uh huh.”

“And no more of this brattiness?”

“I be good,” Blaine whimpered, miserable.

“Daddy?” Kurt was standing in the doorway, watching them with wide eyes.

“We’re fine baby. Why don’t you grab yourself some clothes? We’re just going to stay here, but I’m guessing you don’t want your footy jammies all day.”

“Blaine...” Kurt trailed off. He didn’t want a spanking, but it wasn’t fair for Daddy to spank Blaine while he was sick. Even if Blaine was being bratty and mean.

“Is fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Throwing an apologetic look toward Blaine, Kurt grabbed clothing and then went back to the living room. Daddy was apparently in a spanking mood; if he was willing to spank his angel, when said angel was sick, Kurt did not want to push things.

Daddy managed to get Blaine to drink the smoothie, although he was still refusing to cuddle with Noah, and he didn’t want to watch movies.

“I just wanna sleep Daddy.”

With a sigh, Daddy gave him another dose of cold medication before tucking him into bed with Boofus and his blanket. Giving him a quick kiss, he ignored Blaine’s hand rubbing it away and went to retrieve more water.

“I’m leaving you two bottles to drink monkey. You need to have at least one of them gone by lunch.”

Blaine nodded, already half asleep, and Daddy returned to Kurt, who was settled on the couch, reading from Noah’s kindle.

“Were you worried I was going to hurt him?” Noah’s voice was gentle as he asked, pulling the unresisting boy onto his lap.

Kurt shook his head, clearly tense. “He’s sick though Daddy. It isn’t fair to spank him when he’s sick. He’s not being naughty; he doesn’t feel good.”

“I gave him lots of warning baby; if Blaine doesn’t want to behave himself, he knows what the consequences are.”

“Isn’t fair.”

“Who is the Daddy here, little boy?”

“You are, but...but Blaine’s my baby.”

Noah was struck dumb for a moment, not sure of how to respond to that. It was generally unspoken, but understood, by all three of them that Blaine was the youngest. Not just chronologically, although that was true as well, but practically as well. As Kurt explained it, on the rare occasions that any of them acknowledged it, Blaine was simply littler. And Kurt took his responsibility as the oldest seriously. To his way of thinking, these responsibilities mostly involved teasing and being allowed to pick what they were going to do, but he was also quick to coddle him when Blaine got upset about anything other than Kurt teasing him.

Blaine’s feelings about being the littlest were mixed. He would tell you that he hated it, but he did seem to love the cuddles and coddling that went along with it. So long as nobody called him the baby. 

“I love that you want to take care of him, but you need to trust Daddy.” Lecture #167: Don’t Interfere with Punishments. Noah infinitely preferred it to Lecture #3: Please, For the Love of God, Stop Arguing.

“He’s sick Daddy; he don’t mean to be bad.”

“Kurt, I’m not going to discuss this with you anymore. I’m the daddy; I’m the boss. Blaine earned himself a spanking.”

Kurt pouted a bit, and Daddy tried to change the subject. “Do you still want to watch a movie? Blaine’s sleeping; you would get to pick.”

That got a nod, and Daddy began picking up the living room while Kurt chose a movie to watch. Once that was accomplished, they curled together on the sofa, HamishPrickles between them, watching Funny Face. 

Kurt had a rough time paying attention to the movie. He kept wanting to check on Blaine, but Daddy wouldn’t let him. 

“Maybe he needs a drink.”

“I gave him water,” Daddy said.

A few minutes later, “What if he’s hungry?”

“He had a smoothie, and he knows we’re out here.”

Kurt nodded at that, settling against Daddy. He managed to make it to Audrey being locked out of the bookstore before he started up again.

“What if he needs cuddles?”

“Then you are most definitely not allowed back there. The last thing I need is for both of you to get sick.”

Sliding his thumb into his mouth, Kurt watched the rest of the movie. He needed to check on Blaine. Daddy had spanked him, and he didn’t feel well. He needed Kurt. 

When the final credits rolled, Kurt asked, “Please, can I have lunch Daddy?”

Happy to finally have a question that had nothing to do with Blaine, Daddy was quick to agree to the request. “Do you want to watch another movie, or are you going to play while you wait for lunch?”

“Cartoons?” Kurt asked, avoiding eye contact. 

Daddy figured he was tired, and he nodded, ruffling Kurt’s hair. “Go on and watch your cartoons then baby. I’m just going to check on Blaine, and then I’ll make you both some lunch.”

Kurt nodded agreeably, turning the television to cartoons. Pretending to be totally engrossed, he waited until Daddy had checked on Blaine. Once Daddy was in the kitchen, Kurt stealthily crept off of the couch and back into the bedroom.

“Blaine?” he whispered. “Blaine? Are you okay?”

Blaine was curled up tightly, sniffling again. Daddy had been less than happy with his initial refusal to take his cold medicine, and the resulting spanking had reignited the sting from that morning. 

“Blaine?” Kurt said, sitting down on the bed. He gently touched Blaine’s back. “Are you ‘kay?”

Sitting up, Blaine winced, then shook his head no. “Daddy’s mean,” he whispered. “He spanked me. Cough syrup is yucky Kurt.”

“My poor Blainers,” Kurt said, sympathetic. “You want cuddles?”

“Make Daddy leave me ‘lone?” Blaine begged pathetically. “He’s a meany.”

Kurt grabbed a tissue, holding it out to Blaine. “Blow your nose. You gotta try to be good; Daddy still spanks when you’re sick.”

Blaine was wholly miserable, and he pressed against Kurt. “I don’t feel good,” he whimpered. 

Kurt crawled up so that he was seated against the headboard. Then, arms out, he pulled Blaine toward himself. “Is okay Blainers. You’ll feel better soon.” Hugging his baby, Kurt and Blaine cuddled for a bit. 

Blaine still mostly wanted to be left alone, but Kurt was being really nice. And Daddy was mean. It was good to have somebody else who knew about Noah’s tyranny. As Blaine was thinking this, he drifted off.

He woke up shortly thereafter, his warm, cuddly boyfriend pillow being pulled out of bed by one arm as Daddy lectured.

“I specifically told you that you were not to come in here, Kurt Elizabeth!” Daddy punctuated himself with several hard swats. “Blaine is contagious; I don’t need you getting sick too.”

“Daddy!” Kurt was twisting and pulling, “Ouch! That hurts! I was keeping him company! Is nice Daddy! Stop it!”

“It is not nice,” Daddy told him, continuing the impromptu spanking, “It’s disobedient. It’s defiant. It’s unacceptable behavior, and you know better.”

“Daddy,” Blaine whined, coughing, “stop! Kurt was keeping me comp’ny. Why you being so mean today?”

Noah turned Kurt toward the door, giving him another smack, “Go sit on the couch. Don’t make me tell you twice.”

Turning toward Blaine, he pointed, “We are not doing this. You lay down and rest. I’ll be in with your lunch soon.”

“Dadddyyyyyy!” Blaine wailed. “You can’t spank him! He was being nice! Is not faaaaiiiiiiiir.”

Stalking over to the bed, Noah ripped down the covers. Roughly moving Blaine so he was laying back down, Daddy repeated, “Lay down and rest.” He jerked the covers back up over Blaine before resting his hand on Blaine’s forehead. Eyes softening, he handed him the bottle, “Please angel, can you try to be my good boy for me? I know you don’t feel well, but you need to listen.”

Grabbing Daddy’s hand, Blaine said, “Don’t spank him. Please? Please please Daddy? I’ll be good and take my med’cine without fussing. Promise!”

“God, the two of you,” Noah said, sitting heavily on the bed. “I’m not going to keep having this discussion. You are responsible for your behavior; Kurt is responsible for his behavior, and Daddy is responsible for deciding punishment.”

Coughing pathetically, Blaine pulled himself up and buried his feverish face against Daddy’s shoulder, “I know Daddy, but it makes me sad when you spank Kurt.”

“I don’t like it either,” Kurt called from the living room.

“For someone who doesn’t like them, you seem to try your hardest to earn spankings,” Noah called back.

Daddy listened to the loud hmph of displeasure from the living room, and he pictured Kurt. He would be willing to bet that he was sitting on the couch, arms crossed, with his pouty face. Turning back to Blaine, Daddy said, “Do you want a spanking?”

“No sir,” Blaine said, coughing.

“Then lay down and do what you’re told. You let me worry about Kurt.”

Watching Daddy with wide eyes, Blaine lay back down, allowing the covers to be drawn over his shoulders. Daddy gave him a kiss, “Thank you munchkin.”

Blaine didn’t argue with him anymore. He loved Kurt, but he didn’t want a spanking. Instead, he lay in bed, listening to Daddy go out to talk to Kurt.

“What did I tell you?”

“Leave Blaine ‘lone, but I was just checking on him.” Kurt shivered a little, wrapping the blankets on the couch around him. “I was tryin’ to help Daddy.”

“That’s right. I said that you were to leave Blaine alone. Do you remember why?”

Kurt yawned, “‘Cause he’s sick, and you don’t want me to get sick too.”

Daddy had gone to check on Kurt, interrupting lunch preparations, and he decided that was a good thing. “I know one little boy who is going to take a nap.”

“‘K Daddy,” Kurt said.

That was weird. Kurt normally fought tooth and nail about naps, claiming that he never needed them. Naps were just for babies. Blaine was often able to convince Kurt to nap with him, but Daddy almost always had to resort to threats.

Noah stood up, allowing Kurt to stretch out on the couch. Leaning over, he kissed Kurt’s forehead, and then groaned.

“You might as well go back to the bedroom sweetpea,” he said, picking him up.

“You said no.” Kurt mumbled, resting his head on Daddy’s shoulder. He mostly didn’t get carried anymore, after numerous assertions that he was a big boy and didn’t need it. Blaine was the baby; he was smaller than Kurt too. 

Kurt would never admit it, but this was actually kind of nice. He’d forgotten that part.

“I said no because Blaine’s contagious, but you’ve got a fever now too. Which is why I told you to stay out of the bedroom.”

Even as Noah lectured, he was rubbing Kurt’s back and grabbing HamishPrickles. Taking his boyfriend back to the bedroom, he quickly got Kurt dressed into pajamas and then tucked in beside Blaine.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, brushing hair away from Kurt’s face.

Kurt nodded, “Noodles Daddy.”

“Noodle soup or just noodles?”

“Just noodles,” Kurt sniffled.

“Okay. Do you want butter?” 

That got a nod in response, and then Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled against Blaine. Daddy stood up and went to the kitchen. He could argue about taking Kurt’s temperature later.


End file.
